Wireless power amplifiers are increasingly important for wireless applications. Information to be communicated is presented according to a particular modulation format. The information is then amplified by the wireless amplifiers prior to transmission.
The wireless amplifiers have selectable or designable properties including gain, linearity, and efficiency. The amplifier properties are selected according to device requirements and/or system requirements, and can include a particular modulation technique, such as polar modulation technique, quadrature modulation technique, and the like.
There are a variety of modulation techniques that can be utilized for different purposes. For example, quadrature modulation techniques are typically used for very large bandwidth signals. Polar modulation techniques are used for general power-efficient communication systems, including cellular systems.
Some recent communication systems employ two modulation techniques to cover varied purposes. However, since wireless amplifiers are typically designed for a specific modulation technique, using two modulation techniques can be difficult to implement. In fact, such systems could require multiple amplifiers specific to each modulation technique.